A Special Mission
by R2468
Summary: Naruto is hot for Sasuke, but how to tell him? Crack. Oneshot.This is my first fanfic ever, so I'd really appreciate comments!


**Warning: **Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**A Special Mission**

Today. Today would be the day he would finally tell him. He'd been struggling with these feelings for so long, and he just couldn't take it anymore. The blond haired shinobi walked to Team 7's training grounds with this single purpose in mind, consuming all of his thoughts. In his mind he could see the perfect face of the pale Uchiha, the raven black hair, and the ebony eyes. Naruto sighed to himself. _How will I tell him? What should I do?_

As he approached the training grounds he saw Sasuke in the distance, standing there with a slightly annoyed look on his face as Sakura twittered about him. A small smile crossed Naruto's whisker cheeked face. How ironic it was that he used to like Sakura, and Sakura liked Sasuke, and now _he_ liked Sasuke. He had realized his feelings for the Uchiha only a few months ago and he hadn't become comfortable with the idea until recently. And now, he had to tell him. He couldn't stand to hold the secret inside him.

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto greeted them trying to be his usual enthusiastic self.

"Hey Naruto"

"Hn. Hey dobe."

Naruto paced back and forth , occasionally stealing glances at Sasuke, while waiting for Kakashi, who was late as usual, to show up. Sakura had stopped buzzing about Sasuke and was now talking furtively to him instead, but Naruto didn't notice this.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Kakashi-sensei!!! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"And you call yourself a ninja. Stupid teme," The Uchiha said with a smirk.

Kakashi gave Naruto a curious look. "Anyway…….as far as training for today. Sasuke, Naruto, you two will be training together. Sakura and I have a special mission."

Normally Naruto would have vehemently protested against not being included in a mission, but he was so anxious that he was not acting like himself at all. "Yeah, okay, sure."

_Maybe this way I can talk to Sasuke alone…… _

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" Kakashi said worriedly.

"Well….uh…yeah….Of course I'm fine! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! The next Hokage! Leave me alone! I'm fine!"

"There's no need for an outburst Naruto"

"Yeah, Naruto, don't be so touchy," Sakura added.

"I am not being touchy!!!!!"

"You're such a loser, Naruto," said the Uchiha's cool voice.

"GAH! Would everyone just leave me alone!!!!!"

"Yeah, uh, bye now. You two have fun."

"Yeah, and good luck on you-know-what Sasuke," Sakura said and then winked. Then the two disappeared. _What was that about? Good luck with what?_

_Oh, shit, shit, shit!!!!!! What am I going to say to him?!?!?!?_

"Hey, dobe, you just gonna stand around all day?"

"Well, no, of course not, I mean.." Naruto was cut off when he was attacked and knocked to the ground by a smirking Sasuke, who was straddling him and had pinned his arms.

"You talk too much dobe," the Uchiha said and kissed Naruto, shocking the blond shinobi into paralysis. Due to Naruto's lack of movement the Uchiha stopped after a moment.

"What's wrong, dobe?"

Naruto's ability to speak returned to him. "Nothing," he said with a genuine Naruto grin on his face and rolled them over so that he was now on top of Sasuke.

"Uh uh, I don't think so," Sasuke said returning Naruto to his former position where they commenced making out. Naruto continued to struggle for dominance, but to no avail. At some point both the shinobi were shirtless. And not long after that, pants were discarded.

"Sasuke….."

"Naruto……"

Meanwhile……..

Two ninja hidden hidden nearby the scene conversed.

"Go Sasuke! I told you Naruto would be the uke." A pink haired shinobi said holding a video camera.

"Oh, well, we all knew Naruto would be the uke," A silver haired sensei wearing a mask and also holding a video camera said.

**-End-**

* * *

**Okay! This being my first fanfic ever I would extremely appreciate comments!!!!! Molest that review button, please! Yes, I am a pervert!!! **


End file.
